User talk:NotAnEditor
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, NotAnEditor! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! RE OK. I get your problem. Many hate you. Don't go causing mischief. Then don't point out things! FORGET ABOUT IT. No need to go blab it to someone else. I'll unblock you, but please don't do this again. If you know something or want to say something, keep it to yourself. That was an unfair block, but when I unblock you, don't go talking to HPWTT again. I don't know if HPWTT is HappyFace or not. Just don't talk to him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Try now. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was sure I did. Maybe this is a different block. I'll try again. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) No prob. Try again now. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but your blocked again for 3 days by HappyFace. Could you spare 3 days? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Happyface Your not the only guy who dislikes happyface by the way, Ever heard off The evil three?? yes the EVIL THREE who they speak legends of on fanon, Who planned to DESTROY THE WORLD with their SOCKPUPPET ARMY, and SPAM, to try and DESTORY ALMIGHTY TURLTESHROOM, from their post of the FILTHLY KINGDOM OF UN Club Penguin Wiki, but they may return Beware brave warrior--Not Leekduck